Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package.
In recent years, semiconductor products tend to be continuously downscaled, made thin and lightweight, and highly integrated and densified. As semiconductor packages have become highly integrated, the thicknesses of insulating layers included in the semiconductor packages may be reduced. Thus, semiconductor package technology capable of ensuring signal integrity characteristics may be desired for operations of a semiconductor package and improving power integrity characteristics.